


Warmth

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Nudity, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: Estonia wakes up with Lithuania beside him.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of APH Estonia Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Affection

Soft, warm light entered the bedroom through the open window. 

“Good morning,” Lithuania mumbled. 

“Morning.” Estonia’s sight was blurry without his glasses, and he could hear the rolling of the waves from outside. 

He felt Lithuania roll over and put a hand on his bare thigh. His warm chest touched Estonia’s back. 

Estonia closed his eyes again and pressed against him. 

“How was your sleep?” said Lithuania. 

“It was…hmmm, good.” 

Lithuania kissed the back of his neck, and Estonia groaned appreciatively. 

They wore no clothes, but the covers were warm enough. 

“Can you check what time it is?” 

Lithuania rolled over slightly. “It’s only…oh. It’s ten o’clock. Forgot the last time I woke up this late…” He rolled back and rested his chin on top of Estonia’s shoulder. 

“We went to bed late too, I remember.” 

“Hm, you’re right.” Traffic from Vilnius to Tallinn was surprisingly heavy the day before. Lithuania didn’t arrive until well past eleven. 

“Of course you’d remember,” said Lithuania. 

Estonia blushed. “Hush.” 

Lithuania kissed his shoulder with a small giggle. 

“We should probably put on some clothes and get up,” murmured Estonia. “Or…something…” 

“We should…later,” said Lithuania. His warm breath tickled the back of Estonia’s neck. “I’m too warm right now.” 

“Mmmm. Me too.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Not really.” 

“Me either.” 

Estonia rolled over so that he was face to face with Lithuania. 

“Can you even see me?” Lithuania chuckled. 

Estonia scowled. “I _was_ going to say that I missed having you here, but then again—” 

“I jest.” Lithuania kissed the corner of his mouth. “I missed this, my love.” 

Estonia kissed him back and placed his hand on top of Lithuania’s. “I missed you.” 

Their lips met again. Lithuania gripped his hip harder. 

Estonia took Lithuania’s hand from his hip and slid it down his thigh. 

“Oh?” Lithuania whispered with a smile. “Do you want something?” 

“What if I do?” Estonia shivered. “It’s been too long.” 

“We did it last night.” 

Estonia groaned, feeling a familiar heat rising. “Please, you’re visiting…” 

“Mmm, normally I’m the one who wants this.” 

“I know.” 

“This is a nice change.” 

Estonia grumbled. “Can you just—” 

Lithuania whispered, “Yes,” and slipped his hand between his legs. 


End file.
